


All's Well That Ends Well

by knitekat



Series: Not A Good Day [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, First Time, Internal Monologue, M/M, Nervousness, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's thoughts on Becker and on losing his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

I was not a man easily frightened. I had faced the bloody-handed interrogator without flinching, I hadn't panicked when I was face-to-face with those Future Predators mere hours ago and I had survived my dealings with Helen Cutter, unlike some. After all those encounters, there was little left to be scared of. However, the thought of Becker making love to me... that thought terrified me. I sighed as I wondered if it was the thought of giving up control to Becker that worried me or just the fact that it would have to hurt to have a cock shoved up your arse, although, Becker had seemed to like it. I had fallen in love with him again the first night we had spent together.

***

I had spent the last 20 minutes clock watching and at ten to six, I finally closed down my computer and walked down to my car. Far slower than normal but I had no wish to rush down to it and find myself alone and with only my own company to while away the lonely night. The relief that flooded through me when I spotted Becker waiting for me was indescribable.

Becker gave me directions to his flat and when I raised a questioning eyebrow, his response had me blushing. “I doubt you've got lubricant or condoms at your place.”

“Err. No.” Not the most brilliant response of my career, but I felt the fact that I was about to be fucked for the first time by a man gave me some leeway. 

Becker was a true gentleman, and we shared a simple stir-fry and a bottle of semi decent wine before he made a move, and even then it was but a gentle kiss. Becker continued at that slow pace but I still found myself naked and in his bed far faster than on any other date in my life. 

If I hadn't already loved Becker, I believe I would have fallen head-over-heels for him. He was so gentle and considerate and he never once made fun of my fears. Instead he went out of his way to show me that buggery didn't hurt, and, from the sounds he made as he rode my cock that night, that it was in fact a bloody wonderful experience. Certainly, being buried in his tight heat as he squeezed around my cock had been one of the best fucks I had every had.

***

I sighed, even knowing that couldn't change the fact that I... I took as deep a breath as I felt advisable in my current condition. I, who hadn't quailed before the best torturers in the business, Future Predators or Helen bloody Cutter, was scared stiff of being fucked.

I swallowed and repeated those words – being fucked. I was going to be fucked by Becker. He was going to have his huge cock shoved up my arse and would fuck me until I came, until he came inside me. Oh Fuck!

“James?” Becker's voice startled me and he knew it. He sat on the bed beside me, his voice soft and gentle as he stroked a calming hand down my arm. “We don't have to do this, not now. Especially now you're injured.” He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. “I can wait until you're healed, and if you're never ready,” he smiled at me, “I'm more than happy to bottom.” His voice dropped to a confidential whisper, “I love your cock inside me.”

I swallowed as Becker's words went straight to my cock and filled my heart with love for him. “I...” I paused, what was I going to tell him? He deserved the truth. “I do want this, Becks... but...” I gave a helpless shrug. 

“But not right now.” Becker finished for me. “Shove up, you're hogging all the covers.”

I quirked an eyebrow at him but still moved over slightly, sighing when Becker settled against me and wrapped an arm around my waist. My mind was still turning as I felt Becker snuggle close and press a goodnight kiss against my chest. I trusted Becker with my life and I knew he'd never hurt me... so why couldn't I let him fuck me? I had no good answer to that and thus, I had my answer. “Becks?”

“Hmm.” 

I smiled, my lover sounded at least half-asleep, although I knew he could be alert instantly if danger threatened. Not that that was the point of me waking him up and I took a deep, calming breath before asking, “You liked it when I... when you rode me?” Of course I already knew the answer to the question, but it had seemed a safe place to start the conversation.

“Very much so.” Becker sighed softly, possibly in the memory of that act. 

“It didn't... um, hurt?” 

I almost rolled my eyes at my own question, but Becker took it seriously. He pulled away from our embrace and looked up at me with alert eyes. “No, James, it didn't hurt. I felt stretched and pleasantly full. It felt bloody wonderful to be fucked by you.” He paused before his face assumed the expression I had come to call his professional façade for calming civilians, and now, obviously, for calming one nervous civil servant boyfriend. “But I won't lie to you, the first time can hurt, especially if you're tense or your lover goes too fast. If he does it right, it will feel strange, as if your lover's cock will never fit inside and you're being stretched too much. But soon, very soon, you become used to the feel of the cock inside you and when he starts to move and hit your sweet spot...”

I felt rather miffed when Becker's voice trailed off into memory, until I recalled he could have been recalling our own love-making. As it was, he'd given me things to think about and I lay awake as my mind churned over long into the night, and I smiled softly when I heard his soft snores. I trusted Becker, so what was the problem? Before I could reconsider, I was shaking Becker's shoulder and was rewarded by his mumble of annoyance and the sight of an adorably sleepy-eyed Becker blinking at me in confusion. 

“James?”

I licked my dry lips and swallowed, nerves almost getting the better of me as I nearly told Becker it was nothing and he should go back to sleep. “Make love to me.”

“Now?” Becker shook off the effects of sleep and looked at me intently, almost as if he could see into my soul.

“Yes.” I suddenly felt out of my depth, what if Becker didn't actually want to fuck me? “If you want to...”

“Of course I bloody want to,” Becker murmured as he just stared at me. “I've been wanking over that thought for more than a year.”

“Ahh.” I raised an eyebrow at that ego-feeding news. 

“Yes, and don't let it go to your head.”

“I didn't think it was my head...” My voice trailed off as I recalled I hadn't even given Becker a blowjob. Not yet and, well, maybe Becker would like one... although the thought of putting another man's cock in my mouth was somewhat distasteful.

“I don't think you're ready for that either, love.” At my raised eyebrow, Becker smiled and a dreamy look appeared on his face as he looked at my mouth. “Although the thoughts of having your snarky mouth and sharp tongue on my cock is bloody hot.” He grinned at me when he added, “Just think of it, James. You're mouth stretched around me, my cock heavy on your tongue as I gently thrust in and out, over and over again as you suck on me.”

I could feel the heat rising and knew I was blushing at his words, not that that was the only effect they had on me, and I had to shift my hips to accommodate my rapidly filling cock when Becker licked his lips lasciviously at his thoughts. “Please.”

Becker grinned at my plea and it didn't fade when I scowled at him. “Please, what?” 

I almost moaned in frustration, but kept my voice as level as possible as I spoke. “I always thought it was Temple who would suffer from memory loss, not you.” I gave a dramatic sigh, “Now, are you going to fuck me or not?”

Becker's eyes widened and I could hear his breathing speed up at the thought. “Are you sure?” When I just raised an eyebrow at him and didn't bother to answer his question, he nodded. “Yes, I know, if you weren't sure you wouldn't have offered.” He leaned in to kiss me once more and I moaned as his hands swept over my sides. “On your belly.” 

I shot him an annoyed look as I was quite comfortable where I was, but then, Becker knew what he was doing and I didn't. I bit back a hiss as the movement pulled at my stitches and I knew Becker had heard as his hand stilled on my back. 

“James?” Becker's voice was full of concern. “Maybe we really should wait until you're healed?”

I scowled at him over my shoulder and wiggled my arse. Now I had decided to do this, I wasn't about to let a little pain get in the way. “Becker, I have been injured worse than this in the past and I have never let it stop me. Now,” I quirked an eyebrow at him, “If you don't want to spend the next month with blue balls, I suggest you get on with it.”

Becker still didn't look convinced, although he sighed and grabbed a pillow, telling me to lift up. “It'll help take some of your weight, not to mention making it easier for both of us.”

I frowned before sighing and moving my hips enough for him to ease the pillow under them. I will admit I had to bite my lip as that movement jarred my wounds. “I hope you don't expect me to use that later.” 

Becker just snorted and patted my arse. I swallowed hard, it felt bloody vulnerable to have my arse raised and, well, waiting, and I jumped when Becker stroked a hand over it. 

“Just relax, James.” 

I just bit back a crack about how would he like lying here like this, mostly as I remembered he bloody well would. I groaned when his gun-calloused fingers began to massage my shoulders, gently to start with and then harder when he found a knot. I slowly relaxed as his hands moved over my skin, until he was sweeping from my shoulders down to my lower back. I didn't even mumble when I felt his hands dip lower and he began to firmly massage my arse. I did let out a squawk when he eased my cheeks apart and I felt something warm and wet lick along my crack. “Good god, Becker, is that your tongue?” 

Becker didn't answer, which I suppose was my answer, it couldn't be easy having a conversation while doing that with your tongue. 

“Bec-keeer.” His name come out as a somewhat high pitched gasp as his tongue pressed into me. Oh god, he was thrusting it in and out of my arse and I should have felt disgusted, instead I was writhing on the bed and pushing back for more. 

I was almost unaware when he swapped his tongue for a finger, only realising as he could now speak to me. “Fuck, James. You look so bloody hot with your arse in the air. With me finger fucking it. Oh fuck! It just sunk in up to the knuckle. It feels so good, does it feel good for you, James?”

“Yes.” I felt my skin heat and knew I must have been blushing bright red, but the feelings that Becker's finger and words evoked within me dissuaded me from commenting. When he touched something inside me and pleasure raced through my nerves to explode in my brain, I no longer cared what I looked like. He could have brought in the whole ARC to watch and I wouldn't have complained so long as he kept doing that with his finger. 

I was lost in that feeling, pushing back for more, wanting more of him. All he could give me and I moaned in loss when his fingers – when had he shoved fingers inside me? - left me bereft. Hands swept over my sides and then I felt something blunt press against me. As his hands were on my hips, that only left Becker's cock as an option and I didn't have time to tense before he was inside me. One glorious unstoppable push and he was filling me.

I panted, Becker had been correct. It wasn't pain, not exactly, more the feeling of being overstuffed. Uncomfortably full and I felt myself spasm around his cock as my body tried to reject it. Becker's hands and mouth on my skin, his words of encouragement in my ear, slowly helped to calm my breathing and my body until I was relaxed and open beneath him.

I moaned as Becker began to move, sliding in and out of my body and it felt so bloody good when his cock pressed against my prostrate repeatedly. I was soon pushing back for more, meeting each one of his thrusts as he began to move faster and harder inside me. I was so lost in pleasure that I was barely aware when he pulled me to my knees and I vaguely heard the bed squeak beneath us. 

I felt heat coil in my stomach and my balls tighten and then I was coming, so intensely that I almost passed out from it and I was barely aware that Becker was continuing to move inside me. Once, twice and then his cock twitched and pulsed and that felt bloody weird. Weird but, I decided, rather good. 

I was boneless as Becker kissed my shoulder and carefully pulled out of me. I watched mutely as he removed and tied his condom and disappeared into the bathroom. The feel of something warm and slightly rough on my arse roused me slightly and I just let him clean me up with a wet flannel. 

I moaned softly when Becker returned and pulled me into his arms. “OK, James?” He sounded concerned and it took me a moment to remember why, although his hands gently checking my dressings served as a reminder. 

I gave him a smile before managing, “I have just been fucked by the man I love and it was bloody brilliant.”

The grin on Becker's face more than made up for my somewhat soppy comment. “So... you'd be up for it another time?”

“Mmm.” I paused as if I was thinking about it, even though I already knew the answer. “Definitely.” When he grinned proudly as me, I quickly added, “Of course, I will want to fuck your arse.”

“Yes, please.” 

Becker's begging look was so good it had my cock twitching, although it would be a faint hope for me to get another erection tonight. “Later.”

“In the morning?”

I wouldn't have put Becker down as the begging type... but then, he was very good at following orders. “Maybe. I might have to suck your cock first.” Becker's eyes widened and I felt his cock give a twitch against my hip. “I see you like that idea.”

“Fuck yes.”

I smiled and kissed him and we settled down in a tangle of limbs as sleep threatened. Just before I dozed off, I suddenly remembered something I had to do. “I need to get Jess something.”

Becker blinked at me. “What?”

I smiled and kissed him. “She's the one who stopped the lift.”

“That little...” 

Becker began speaking before I pressed a kiss against his lips. “”She wanted to help her friend...” I gave him a pointed look and waggled an eyebrow. 

Becker shook his head fondly. “I thought she'd be upset if I dated you, I should have known she'd just be happy for me... for us being together.” He smiled. “She's a true friend, James.”

I nodded. “Quite.”

He looked thoughtful. “Yes, we really do need to say thank you. Chocolate, anything except orange.”


End file.
